Cuidando niños
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Jah, mira que darle a su poderosísima persona la misión de ser la niñera de un montón de mocosos descuidados, imprudentes e increíblemente idiotas. Manigoldo
1. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Un par de malas palabras.

Pareja/Personajes: Manigoldo de Cáncer

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Hoy escribí mi primer multichapter para TLC, con el crustáceo dorado como protagonista principal porque creo que se merece un poquitín más de atención como la niñera del santuario & porque ese cuarteto me parece sumamente simpático.

A ver, sólo serán un par de capítulos, siempre centrados del cangrejo cuidando de los niños (AKA: Yuzu – Tenma – Yato). Anyway, espero que disfruten de este delirio tanto como disfrute de escribir una divagación de proporciones extensas, jajaja.

…

Cuidando niños

**Capítulo I**

A decir verdad no lo estaba entendiendo, de hecho ni siquiera comenzaba a intentar comprender el sentido correcto de esa oración en cuanto el viejo volvió a ordenarle que soltara al muchacho que le había pedido retener hacía un par de horas atrás.

A ciencia cierta, tampoco es como que no se tratara de una cosilla considerablemente conveniente. Al menos después de darse cuenta de que el prisionero en cuestión se había hecho humo en su celda. _Ups._

Ah, pero ese hecho en particular tan desafortunado para su persona sin duda le había venido como anillo al dedo a la petición del anciano senil.

_Que tal parecía estar experimentando los efectos de la vejez._

Manigoldo justamente iba en camino para contarle que el crío ese se había desvanecido de pronto, desapareciendo en un corto lapsus de cinco minutos y que él mismo continuaba preguntándose cómo, pues la prisión de su templo, tal cómo se había tomado la molestia de comprobar, ni siquiera tenía ventana o cualquier vía que permitiera al prisionero desvanecerse de esa manera. No contaba, claro, el encontrarse con semejante sorpresa patriarcal, sin embargo seguía sin explicarse el escape del mentado mocoso.

El cuarto custodio pensó hasta el cansancio en las posibles rutas que hubiese utilizado el niño, pero no dio con ninguna viable, muchísimo menos segura, ni siquiera para un santo de oro, por lo que terminó concluyendo que a menos que el mocoso tuviese la habilidad de hacerse invisible, no había explicación.

-A ver, viejo. A no ser qué estés padeciendo de memoria a corto plazo, ¿podrías explicarme por qué debería liberar al crío?

Aunque tampoco era como si fuese a decirle al sumo sacerdote que había fallado épicamente en la facilísima misión de retener en el santuario a un simple santo de rango inferior (Que para empeorar la situación, parecía que apenas acababa de dejar los pañales), por lo que hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer en estas situaciones y fingió.

El patriarca, por su parte, permaneció impasible e inmóvil, como si el caballero delante de él no se estuviese refiriendo a su persona de una manera terrible, pero familiarmente irrespetuosa, por lo que sin movérsele ni un mechón de su largo y lacio cabello, soltó:

-Un cambio de planes a causa de las recientes circunstancias.

Manigoldo alzó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y bufó algo en italiano para sus adentros. Aquello no sólo significaba que había una razón de real peso para que el anciano le estuviese pidiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo, sino que no tenía siquiera la intención de comunicárselo. Ni siquiera a él. A quién precisamente era su aprendiz y que por lo tanto tenía más derecho (O eso pensaba desde su perspectiva) de enterarse de este tipo de sabrosos detalles que para el resto de los santos de la orden, sin contar a sagitario (Alias la pomposa secretaria de Atena), era de carácter confidencial.

-Entonces: ¿En qué pieza del tablero me convierte eso? ¿El peón? ¿O quieres que vuelva a mi torre cual princesa? O si quieres puedo conseguirme un caballo para irme galopando…

Evitó carcajearse, porque, para ser sinceros, estaba sintiéndose un poquitín mal de ser excluido de esa manera, sin embargo lo ocultó bastante bien y dramatizó cada una de sus anteriores palabras, casi como si se burlara.

-A decir verdad-interrumpió el sumo sacerdote, ignorando olímpicamente a su discípulo-Lo que necesito es que lo sigas.

Manigoldo detuvo su dramatización de golpe porque, si hasta hacia un par de minutos se sentía desconcertado, en ese preciso momento era incapaz de conectar cables sueltos. Ni mencionar que según lo dicho, parecía que el viejo sabía que el prisionero no estaba precisamente en una prisión. Menos en la suya.

-¿Qué?

El patriarca suspiró, mirando hacía el hermoso jardín de rosas que se asomaba por la ventana. El mismo que había plantado Albafica hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

-Parece que Pegaso se está dirigiendo al castillo de Hades en este mismo momento.

Una misión suicida, por lo que parecía, pero dadas las recientes circunstancias su ilustrísima no podía hacer menos que guardarse sus opiniones para sí y rezar porque los dos caballeros de bronce y el de plata que se habían embarcado en semejante empresa regresaran sanos y salvos por la benevolencia y gracia de Atena.

-En el camino, cómo te imaginarás, le esperan un sinnúmero de peligros. Es necesario que pueda sortear cada uno de los obstáculos puestos por el dios de la oscuridad.

Manigoldo parpadeó boquiabierto, porque su cerebro recién en ese instante terminó de conectar todos los cables sueltos.

El puto viejo lo sabía, sabía que el muchacho se le había escapado y seguramente era algo de lo que tenía conocimiento desde el mismo momento en que el crío de mierda había decidido hacerse humo.

A punto, tentado en realidad, estuvo de preguntarle si por esas casualidades sabía cómo lo había hecho el mocoso de porquería, pero se contuvo bastante bien y carraspeando un poco, decidió hacerse el tonto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Eso me deja a mí…? ¿En…?

El patriarca volvió a suspirar, recordando que con su alumno no se podía ser críptico, porque sin duda se trataba de una persona demasiado simple dentro de su propia complejidad.

-Tu misión, caballero de cáncer, es seguirlo. Tienes que adentrarte en el bosque de la muerte para asegurarte de que pegaso pueda llegar a su destino con bien.

Manigoldo volvió a parpadear, pero esta vez por culpa de un sentimiento completamente distinto. Más allá de sentirse estúpido, se sintió como una pieza necesaria para continuar con esta guerra y soltó una sonora carcajada. Hasta se retorció un poco a causa del dolor abdominal que le causó la ruidosa risotada que inundó por completo el salón patriarcal, pero fue recién después de varios segundos que, secándose una lagrimilla rebelde, pudo volver a erguirse como corresponde ante el ceño fruncido de su maestro.

-Manigoldo, compórtate como lo que eres.

-Un dorado. Ya. Ya. Ya lo sé…

Entonces se acomodó la capa, parándose muy recto (Aunque no tan recto como El Cid "Estreñido" de Capricornio, porque ese sujeto era una verdadera estaca viviente), lo suficiente como para provocar que las piezas de su armadura se acomodaran gestando un delicioso sonido más acorde a ese tipo de ambientes.

-Yo, el caballero de cáncer, Manigoldo: ¡Me encargaré!

Finalmente dio un giro sobre sus talones con brusquedad hasta provocar que su capa ondeara tras su persona y comenzó a caminar con gracia y pasos precisos por el basto salón patriarcal.

-Que no se diga que no eres injusto conmigo, anciano-murmuró, para si mismo por supuesto, porque el trono real se encontraba, a esas alturas, a considerable distancia de su decir.

El patriarca tampoco lo escuchaba. Al menos no después de que el dorado diese tantos pasos en un tris. Así que el susodicho continuó cuchicheando consigo mismo.

-Mira que darle al poderosísimo Manigoldo la misión de ser la niñera de unos estúpidos niños.

Entonces, cruzando las puertas de la enorme sala, sonrió. El cielo estaba deliciosamente despejado ese día. Que mal, como si no le bastara ya con tener que correr como una chiquilla enamorada detrás de un bronceado.

-Que vida la mía. Que vida la mía.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


	2. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: Un par de malas palabras.

Pareja/Personajes: Manigoldo de Cáncer

Acotaciones:

Las especificaciones están en la primera página :D

…

Cuidando niños

**Capítulo II**

El cuarto custodio se detuvo de pronto. Aunque no es como que estuviese corriendo especialmente a prisa. Al menos no a la velocidad de la luz, ni siquiera a la del sonido, así que mucho, mucho, mucho menos a una aceleración que él considerara adecuada para una situación de peligro como la actual, por lo que sus pies se detuvieron justamente en el instante en que deseó que pararan y sólo provocó que un par de hojas del árbol en el que se había detenido se soltasen.

Estas cayeron con lentitud, secas y deshaciéndose un poco en el proceso, con un doloroso crujido como acompañamiento musical, casi casi como si acabaran de perecer en el acto mismo en el que se precipitaron hacia abajo. Él, personalmente, ni se molestó en mirar, porque para empezar en ese lugar en particular su alrededor entero estaba, literalmente, pudriéndose lentamente.

Manigoldo entonces esperó.

Se apoyó despreocupadamente contra el enorme tronco, cruzado de brazos y bufando. Cerró los ojos después de un rato y suspiró. Sin duda que un descanso no le iba a venir nada, pero nada de mal, muchísimo menos al considerar que -¡Sin querer!- había vuelto a sobrepasar a los simpáticos mocosos (A pesar de que había intentado no hacerlo), por lo que debía darles cierta ventaja antes de volver a correr, porque… Oh, claro, él era el que los estaba siguiendo para verificar su seguridad. **NO **al revés, mira que después el viejo no iba a querer darle permiso para ir a jugar a las escondidas con ellos si se enteraba que estaba adelantándoseles continuamente una y otra y otra y otra y… Otra vez.

Aunque no era su culpa, los críos esos de verdad se estaban demorando demasiado en llevar a cabo la peculiarmente sencilla proeza que representaba cruzar un lugar como ese. Un sitio que, sin duda, para él mismo, acostumbrado a esos paisajes poco pintorescos y demases panoramas desoladores, no representaba una mayor amenaza y asemejaba muchísimo más a un inofensivo patio de recreo con animales pudriéndose a su alrededor. Ah, pero no había nada que hubiese por hacer, salvo sentarse a aguardar a que los muchachitos estos decidieran dejar de perder el tiempo en tonterías varias para que pudiesen continuar con su camino y su misión irremediablemente idiota.

Fue con ese pensamiento en mente que les sintió acercarse con premura. Escuchó, primero, los pasos precisos y certeros de Grulla. Esos que casi ni tocaban el piso para volver a despegarse de este con una elegancia poco esperada para una amazona con ademanes tan masculinos.

Prontamente le seguía Pegaso (Al parecer el protegido patriarcal. Aunque no es que le importara, claro. Tampoco era como si estuviese celoso, como crees), con sus pisadas un poco menos certeras y bastante más brutas y ruidosas. A ciencia cierta, no le hubiese sorprendido que ese chico hubiera atropellado, sin querer, a alguna ardilla en el camino, porque iba corriendo como todo un caballo desbocado.

Una vez más volvió a suspirar y contó cincuenta mastodontes mentalmente. Aprovechó de mirarse la punta de la capa con descuido, porque le había dado la impresión que esta se había manchado con tanta cosa pudriéndose por esas partes. Al instante, y en cuánto terminó de contar, se inclinó y miró para abajo. Allí estaba el restante.

Unicornio. Que venía como cientos de años luz más lento y más lejos que sus compañeros. ¿Qué clase de caballero era capaz de mantener una velocidad tan patéticamente atortugada?

Entonces miró una última vez para asegurarse de que el bronceado más bajo se alejaba y suspiró, porque una de las cosas que menos esperaba a esas alturas de su vida era verse convertido en un vil cuidador de niños.

Al menos, se dijo a si mismo, mientras se arrodillaba en el tronco preparándose para saltar, si le sacaba lo positivo a la situación tenía que agradecer que no estaba enfrascado en real aburrimiento, en una de esas monótonas reuniones dónde todos se paraban rectos y pretendían prestar atención.

El único que realmente escuchaba siempre era sagitario, porque el pobre hombre parecía no tener ninguna otra motivación para vivir que asistir a esas reuniones, organizar la agenda diaria de la diosa e irse de vacaciones para volver después de la mano con un jodido huérfano como si lo hubiese engendrado en el camino y se sintiera responsable de alimentarlo. ¡Que el santuario no era ninguna puta guardería, por los dioses!

Aunque ese hecho en particular no era para nada lo que realmente le molestaba. El hecho que sí lo hacia, era saber que esas reuniones resultaban una verdadera lata para cualquiera que no considerara un panorama de diversión el estar de pie una eternidad escuchando sermones con las piernas acalambradas.

Al menos, y esto el cuarto custodio lo mentalizó con un poquitín de nostalgia, antes solía ser más divertido, cuando podía molestar a Albafica y este podía pretender que lo ignoraba si llanamente no lo amenazaba con clavarle una rosa en dónde no le llegaba la luz del día.

Ah sí, sin duda que esos eran buenos tiempos, tan tan buenos que aún le resultaba bastante malo pensar que el pececito había sido el primero de los suyos en caer, pero bueh, así era la guerra, después de todo.

Así que se puso de pie, se acomodó la capa una vez más y en cuanto escuchó el estruendo que hacía un órgano matando todas las notas musicales habidas y por haber, supo que era su momento de actuar.

Estúpidos niños descuidados.

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, unicornios & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
